


[ジェイフロ] Pisces++（日常短篇集2）

by mihm



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihm/pseuds/mihm
Summary: 平常在pixiv站(id為55553783)更新的ジェイフロ日常短篇集中版。有5篇。閃光甜日常為主。有一些遊戲劇情的內容。
Relationships: Jade Leech/Floyd Leech





	[ジェイフロ] Pisces++（日常短篇集2）

[ジェイフロ]薄荷糖與指甲剪

關於ジェイド幫フロイド剪指甲剪到差點上床的雙子日常極短篇。

ジェイド總是將フロイド每天的行程把握得相當徹底，例如明天要上什麼課、有沒有跟別班的共同課程、幾點幾分開始、什麼時候打瞌睡、有沒有社團部活，這些他都知道也能預測到大概，就連夜晚就寢時間前的行動也在他的掌握之中，這晚他們在房間內，坐於書桌前的ジェイド修剪自己的指甲，而フロイド趴在床上翻閱最新的流行雜誌型錄，上面有他喜歡的球鞋品牌專欄介紹，如果能穿上這雙鞋子打籃球就好了呢。他這麼想，接連腦海浮現明天社團活動好像要進行籃球比賽練習的事。  
「フロイド，明天籃球部要比賽對吧？我幫你剪指甲。」  
「欸⋯⋯前幾天不是才剪過嗎？」  
看看自己的指甲，又還沒長到要剪的程度。フロイド對ジェイド投以疑問眼神。  
「應該換個說法，是修指甲才對。把指甲修平，在比賽的時候才不容易受傷或是受到干擾。」  
「⋯⋯好吧。」  
フロイド乖乖聽話地伸出手讓ジェイド處理，在相觸的那一剎那感受到ジェイド暖熱的手指溫度，來到指根、指腹、指尖，接著對最近新長出的白色指甲部份啪滋一聲地剪下、磨平、將碎屑擦拭乾淨。彼此之間交錯的呼吸聲跟剪下指甲的聲音在房裡迴響，是月夜之下、海底深處無人打擾的時光，只屬於兩人的寧靜氣息在周圍環繞，像是靜靜地舉行一場無人知曉的儀式。  
フロイド看ジェイド那小心翼翼、全神貫注深怕出錯的樣子。其實剪壞了也不是什麼大不了的事，深藏在這背後的愛護與關愛的心情才是要壓得フロイド喘不過氣，但是フロイド卻不討厭這感覺，他喜歡讓ジェイド幫他剪指甲。不管是ジェイド可以對無聊的手指頭目不轉睛地瞧上好幾秒的時候、還是自己被要求一動也不動的手悄悄抖一下結果被唸的時候，都讓他覺得很有趣。  
「フロイド，定不下心來的話就含一下糖果吧。」  
看フロイド一副蠢蠢欲動想干擾自己作業的表情，ジェイド拿出一顆フロイド喜歡的薄荷糖塞進他嘴裡。  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
「慢慢含著，別一次咬完，等會還有腳的指甲要修剪。」  
牙齒才剛按壓在糖果表面就被完全預測到自己行動的ジェイド給阻止下來，フロイド改用舌頭緩慢地舔舐糖衣，吸取從上面分泌出來的糖漿，直到整個嘴裡充斥薄荷味道之後，再用舌尖推起糖果在齒間咕嚕咕嚕地打滾。被限制不能直接咬下的話，這顆糖到底什麼時候才能消化完呢。看ジェイド的進度已來到最後一根手指，フロイド玩鬧似地唇齒間發出的聲響逐漸蓋過指甲剪，他腦袋裡也開始一些天馬行空的幻想。  
人類指甲會是什麼口味呢？ジェイド的手指也想嚐嚐看呢⋯⋯雖然跟汗水一樣只會有鹹鹹的感覺。  
「好了，フロイド，糖果可以直接咬下，這邊會再給你一顆。」  
喀哩一聲，糖果在フロイド嘴裡碎裂，清涼的辣薄荷香氣一下擴散，從喉頭衝至腦門。像這樣先將糖果含一陣子再突然咬碎吃下去的口感也滿不錯的呢⋯⋯。フロイド邊想邊張開嘴，已忍不住再跟ジェイド要求下一顆糖果。正在準備往腳趾頭邁進的ジェイド看フロイド這副要糖吃的飢渴神情，隨即再拿起一顆放至フロイド嘴邊，然後就被フロイド給整口含住。  
除了糖果被奪走之外，連手指也被迎面而來的舌頭給纏繞，原本乾燥的皮膚染上濕潤的觸感，幾個尖牙還落在上下側調皮地輕咬著。ジェイド將手往反方向移動想要退出，卻被フロイド另外伸上來的雙手給制止。フロイド就這樣混著口內的糖果吸咬ジェイド的手指，沒有要停下的意思，知道這是一場來自フロイド的肆意挑逗，ジェイド索性對手指施力，碰觸フロイド那柔軟彈性的舌身和舌根、劃過口腔邊緣，平常舌吻時會刺激的地方。  
「唔、じぇい、ど⋯⋯。」  
變得無法自由移動舌頭的フロイド開始發出口齒不清的簡短呻吟，口水從嘴角潺潺流下，這才讓ジェイド鬆開了手，看フロイド臉頰氣色紅成一片、逐漸被慾望攻佔的誘惑眼神，內心直接萌生幾股想將フロイド壓到床上好好『照顧』一下的衝動想法，但是理智同時也告訴自己接下來還要幫フロイド剪腳指甲，要是順從慾望本能下去今晚就別想剪了。  
フロイド在旁讀出ジェイド現在的矛盾心思，他嘻嘻地笑出聲，並伸出自己的一隻長腿放到ジェイド面前。  
「ジェイド，還有腳沒剪呢，結束以後我會特別用腳幫ジェイド做喔～♡」  
意有所指的フロイド用舌頭在唇邊繞了一圈舔去唾液，並回味還殘留在嘴裡那ジェイド手指的味道，混雜薄荷糖帶點醒腦作用的清新氣味。  
「喔呀喔呀，真是令人感到高興的獎勵呢，那麼我會好好期待的，フロイド。」  
既然要那麼做的話，腳指甲就不得不仔細修剪一番了呢⋯⋯。  
等フロイド口中含的第二顆糖果融化之時，ジェイド也跟著進行完手上的動作，他們這才發現彼此埋藏在睡褲胯下裡的慾望也早就一起硬挺起來了。

（完）

後記：感謝點進看完此篇～(o^^o)喜歡ジェイド照顧フロイド生活起居的寵溺樣子，看如天使般可愛的フロイド服服貼貼地被照顧但是也有小惡魔挑逗ジェイド的一面，然後不斷擦槍走火的兩人就順水推舟在床上也好好互相照顧一番的感覺⋯⋯這篇之後的做愛就是フロイド用腳幫ジェイド足交，ジェイド舔フロイド的腿跟咬咬留下吻痕咬痕之類的⋯⋯籃球部是穿長褲不會被看到愛愛後的痕跡吧只要フロイド別把褲管往上掀⋯⋯。

[ジェイフロ]愛情溫度測量

關於ジェイド照顧突然被魔法攻擊到只能躺床的弱化フロイド。アズール也有出場。フロイド乖寶寶。捏造有。清水向。

原來人類的感冒發燒就是類似這樣的感覺啊⋯⋯。  
再次量完體溫之後，フロイド躺回自己床上一動也不動，除了四肢無力之外整顆頭還重得要死，額頭上的退熱貼也不知道有沒有效。在被不知哪來的雜魚攻擊之前，他沒想那麼多，不僅錯過防禦機會，也沒料到那位故意來找碴的雜魚同學會真的施行個人魔法，聽アズール說那位鬧事的同學由於違反校規現在已經送校方處理，等一下會讓ジェイド過來看病。  
然後アズール就去準備領取能讓魔法解除的特殊藥水了，在這段期間，他只能躺床忍耐等待時間一點一滴慢慢度過，不僅下午的課上不成，晚上的出勤也必須麻煩アズール找人代替，還包括ジェイド的份，是アズール特別安排ジェイド過來好好照顧フロイド，只怕フロイド一時興起亂動亂跑，即使現在的フロイド想動也動不了。  
事件發生後搞得午餐也還沒吃，フロイド覺得肚子開始餓了，他轉頭看向靜靜地躺在自己身邊的海鱔抱枕，是剛剛他要アズール幫他放的。他開始回想滾燙的臉上肌膚殘留的一絲冰冷觸感。  
「アズール～那個章魚的也想放在旁邊。」  
身穿睡衣的フロイド指向被擱在地上的章魚抱枕，示意要アズール幫他撿起來放到床裡。  
「床上已經沒多少位置了，フロイド，好好專心休養，別玩抱枕。ジェイド正在做給你這個感冒病人吃的午餐，等一下就會過來了，在那之前先別亂動。」  
明明彼此都是同齡，アズール卻像位家長，照顧不想安份睡覺的小孩，他幫フロイド調整好弄亂的棉被，並更換一個新的退熱貼到フロイド額頭上。  
「アズール的手冰冰涼涼的好舒服～」  
フロイド抓起アズール的手貼到臉龐上，不想放開。  
「是你現在的體溫過熱⋯⋯フロイド，我要去拿藥水了，想摸的話就摸ジェイド的吧。」  
對於フロイド紅潤臉頰上發燒的熱度，アズール有點驚訝，簡直快像是裝滿熱湯的鍋身，他只能藉由轉移話題來掩飾內心深處的動搖。  
「フロイド，等你病好了再問你詳細內容，只有一個問題先問你，知道要被魔法攻擊時為什麼沒有防禦？」  
「⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯用魔法防禦的話，容易反彈給旁邊的小雜魚嘛，而且沒有アズール跟ジェイド同意就隨便使用個人魔法的話容易被唸⋯⋯フロイド，不想被唸⋯⋯不想讓你們生氣⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯嗯，我知道了，フロイド，你做得很好。」  
  
フロイド回味起自己的臉在這之後被アズール上下撫摸幾次所留下的清涼餘溫，接著不用多久，他就聽到最熟悉的足音跟敲門聲。  
「ジェイド！」  
「フロイド，久等了。」  
ジェイド端上一盤菜色，是一碗微溫的海鮮清粥、水果和甜點、以及從アズール那邊拿來的藥水。他先觀察フロイド的神韻氣色一陣子，並伸手壓住フロイド的額頭。跟剛才碰到アズール時陳述的一樣，退熱貼才剛換過的，似乎又變得不涼了。  
「フロイド，身體很熱吧？還要蓋棉被，沒問題嗎？」  
一臉擔心的ジェイド，手從額頭來到耳際鬢角，再摸上臉，那肌膚已起了一層薄汗。他扶起フロイド坐起身來，上半身脫離棉被。  
「ジェイド的手也好涼喔～再多摸幾下～」  
フロイド靜悄悄地握上ジェイド的手往自己臉上貼，並動作緩慢地上下輕輕摩蹭，像小貓在撒嬌廝磨一般。  
「フロイド，肚子餓了吧？先讓我餵你吃午餐。」  
ジェイド小力地鬆開フロイド毫無力氣的手。雖然フロイド的動作討人喜歡又誘人，但是在聯想到情事之前フロイド臉頰上的高溫卻讓ジェイド無比擔心。他對湯匙裡的食物吹了幾口，再送進フロイド微開的嘴。  
「⋯⋯。」  
フロイド咀嚼幾口，才發現從表面視覺上明明是ジェイド精心準備的料理，如今卻吃不出來是什麼口味，應該說一點味道也沒有。  
餵了一口之後就察覺フロイド的困惑，ジェイド馬上對フロイド說這是短暫的味覺喪失，吃不出味道很正常。  
「フロイド，再忍耐一下，吃完飯喝下藥水之後睡一覺就能恢復原樣了。」  
フロイド簡單地應聲好，繼續含下從ジェイド手裡遞來的湯匙。雖然現在是必須吃下一些在嘴巴裡感受不到美味味覺的東西，甚至還感覺有點噁心，但為了應付空腹感跟達成ジェイド的要求，並且可以吃下ジェイド親手來餵養的食物，フロイド覺得這些忍耐都不是什麼難事。  
而ジェイド也知道現在的フロイド一定很難過，要忍受發自身體內部的燒燙熱度與支撐無力動作的身體，還要勉強自己吃完無味的食物，飯後點心也失去了甜味。  
幸好原本應該是苦到讓フロイド會想吐出來的藥水也變成沒有一點苦味的液體，フロイド一口氣就把藥水給吞下，他左右晃起腦袋，用比平常還小聲數倍的語氣問了ジェイド。  
「ジェイドぉ～我聽話把藥喝完了喔。」  
「フロイド，你做得很好。」  
「フロイド很厲害對吧？」  
「嗯，很厲害喔，不愧是フロイド。」  
大概是因為發熱帶來的身體疲累所造成，ジェイド看フロイド眼皮低垂、眼神逐漸無力起來，說話輕聲細語、行為也縮小了很多，接下來等藥效發作開始產生嗜睡狀況後，說不定光是要維持呼吸都很困難，因為是身為人魚的フロイド第一次用人類的身體承受到這類魔法攻擊，甚至還要擔心這個強效藥水可能帶來的副作用。  
⋯⋯反正接下來在フロイド醒來前，我會一直在床邊看護他的。  
ジェイド將餐具收拾完，起身想將餐具放到旁邊桌子時，卻被フロイド以為是要離開，一個小到差點就要被忽視的力道拉住了ジェイド的褲管。  
「ジェイド、要⋯⋯去哪裡？」  
明明用盡全力說話，從喉頭發出的聲音卻小到フロイド自己都不知道ジェイド能不能聽見，但是他能清楚地看到ジェイド轉身後滿臉溫柔的笑容。  
「フロイド，我哪裡都不會去喔。」  
ジェイド回到床邊椅上，將フロイド調整好成能夠安穩睡覺的姿勢，蓋上棉被後，有點顫抖的微弱音量傳來。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯身體動不了⋯⋯。」  
「嗯，這是正常的，是藥效開始發作的關係，就這樣放輕鬆睡一覺起來就好了。」  
ジェイド邊說邊換好了一個新的退熱貼，額頭的熱度似乎比剛才來得紓緩許多，原本擔心的沈重心情也跟著緩和一些。他將手伸進棉被拉出フロイド的手，雙手緊握不放。  
「フロイド，我會像這樣一直握緊你的手直到你醒來為止。」  
「嗯⋯⋯ジェイド，像剛剛那樣再多誇獎我一下⋯⋯。」  
雖然身體動不了，也聞不到ジェイド的味道，但還能感受到手裡傳來幾股溫熱的掌心力量，原本徘徊不安的情緒似乎隨之煙消雲散，取而代之的是另外一種類似安心的溫暖感觸，而フロイド知道自己已能確切地認定那是什麼，跟魔法攻擊還是藥水影響都沒有任何關係，那是ジェイド給他的，這世上此生對他來說獨一無二的珍貴愛情。  
「フロイド真的很厲害呢，承受攻擊之後身體一定覺得很燙，全身也重到無法自由行動，卻沒有任何抱怨，フロイド是超乎我們想像的乖孩子喔。」  
「フロイド平常就很聽話呢，即使交待的任務非常困難或是十分不講理，卻還是能用自己的方式完成，真是讓人忍不住稱讚。」  
「フロイド跟我們一樣都是人魚來到陸地，卻能自由自在地將雙腿運動發揮到極致，只要看到フロイド在陸地快樂玩耍的樣子，我也會感到很開心喔。」  
「フロイド總是能帶給我許多意想不到的驚喜，能認定フロイド當伴侶真的太好了。」  
「フロイド⋯⋯。」  
當確認フロイド沈穩寧靜地閉上雙眼進入深層睡眠時，ジェイド便不再繼續說下去，只是在旁維持手上的連繫，聆聽跟他一起一路走過同樣時光的呼吸頻率，默默地守護那百看不膩的可愛睡顏。

＊

已不知過去幾個小時フロイド才睡醒過來恢復意識，當不眠不休的ジェイド與後來進門的アズール確認フロイド已回到正常狀態後，ジェイド便像原本栓緊的繩結瞬間被解開一樣，身心放鬆到直接倒至床上大睡特睡，而フロイド則是不顧アズール的勸說直接下床說要去做飯。  
「フロイド，你才剛醒來，還是先休息一下⋯⋯。」  
「アズール！這次換我做晚餐給ジェイド啦～等ジェイド睡醒就有香噴噴的大餐可以吃囉，アズール要不要也來幫忙？」  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯。」  
既然是為了ジェイド的話，アズール覺得自己再怎樣說教也阻止不了フロイド。原本想請フロイド好好地向他報告事情經過，看來這事就移到幫忙料理做完再來慢慢說也不嫌遲，反正自己都特例讓ジェイド請假陪伴因為發燒導致身體精神都特別虛弱的フロイド了，給自家人的福利，沒有不送到最後的道理。

（完）

後記：感謝各位點入觀看。這篇主要是想寫ジェイド照顧感冒發燒的フロイド，還有可愛的フロイド乖寶寶想給人誇的樣子，以及アズール真是最清楚兩人的想法了，從這當中看出ジェイフロ兩人與アズール對自家人深厚的感情牽絆⋯⋯（已成為海寮阿嬤粉的我邊寫邊在旁邊默默感動）。

[ジェイフロ]共同培育

關於兩人跟毒菇。疑似下捏他。

ジェイド最近入手了一個能在自己房間栽培出稀有魔法小毒菇的玻璃盆栽，可以放在房間桌上一邊培養一邊欣賞，毒菇的體積很小不佔空間，生長速度也很快，只是必須曝曬於另備的燈光下，還要每天手動清理裡面新長出的青苔、澆魔法藥水等，不小心少了一次可能就會培育失敗，算是便利但是又特別花時間跟心思的工作。  
這讓他連續一星期晚上睡前都在桌子前面，除了照顧毒菇盆栽養育之外還拍照記錄成長，甚至手繪素描，完全沈浸在自己的世界裡，全部流程跑完就花掉一個小時，フロイド在旁邊的床位想睡了，卻因為ジェイド還在作業不能完全熄燈。原本以為毒菇在魔法的環境下很快就能長完收成，卻沒想到其實要花上半個月多。  
本來フロイド想跟ジェイド抗議，但是看ジェイド這麼熱心研究的樣子，到最後也不忍開口，內心想著如果只是一星期就算了，他當初吃ジェイド做的香菇料理至少也忍了十天，結果他後來才知道這次可能還要忍耐快半個月。  
「フロイド，你看，這個比昨天長得更大了呢。」  
「喔⋯⋯真是太好了呢⋯⋯。」  
フロイド發現最近ジェイド跟自己搭話的內容幾乎離不開香菇，原本就沒興趣的事情這下讓他覺得更無聊了，只能有氣無力地敷衍回答，對玻璃盆裡的成長過程也沒有多加留意。  
對喜好厭惡表露無遺的フロイド，ジェイド只是覺得理所當然似地，倒也沒有不悅，甚至邊笑邊跟フロイド對話。事實上，除了種植毒菇之外，這次フロイド到底能忍受多久，這也是他感到非常有興趣的地方。看フロイド最近說話連往他這邊看都不看一眼的態度，心底有種フロイド大概已快來到極限的預感，他私下也偷偷地享受著フロイド表現吃醋的樣子。  
結果不出他所料，隔天晚上當他回房間時，看到盆栽不知為何沒擺在原本事先擺設的燈台下，雖然只是被移開一些距離，但已足夠影響毒菇的生長，他靠近一看，昨天說的那株毒菇已經萎縮起來，應該是沒救了。他不用多想也知道這一定是フロイド動的，而肇事者還躺在床上吃著零食。  
フロイド注意到ジェイド把盆栽移回燈光下的動作，才想到那個盆栽好像一定要放在燈下才行，一開始ジェイド就有跟他說過，但當時他沒聽完就睡著了，也不知道後果會怎樣。フロイド下床看ジェイド一臉沈重也不開口說話的樣子，再對盆栽看個幾眼，好像原本長出來的少了很多，他再接著想起今天下午回房想跟ジェイド借文具時在翻找的時候動到盆栽了，大概就是那時移動到的。  
「ジェイド，不小心動到了，抱歉啦。」  
「是嗎。」  
對於フロイド的搭話，ジェイド沒有多餘的回應，他只多說個一句要去準備洗澡就離開房間，回來之後直接倒床就睡。  
「ジェイド⋯⋯盆栽還沒澆水吧？今天不用弄了嗎？」  
「那個盆栽已經沒救了，花了不少時間照顧結果是這種下場，就這樣吧，說不定睡一覺起來就能忘記了。」  
「蛤？」  
沒想到ジェイド竟然就這麼乾脆地放棄了好幾晚的心血結晶，フロイド非常驚訝。  
ジェイド真奇怪，該不會是在生悶氣吧？還是今天累過頭，腦子壞掉了。  
フロイド怎樣也抓不到頭緒，只能盯著桌上那盆毒菇，連結起ジェイド每晚對它細心照料的畫面，不知為何有股惋惜的心情湧上心頭，他懶得多想，索性直接坐上ジェイド的位置，拿起ジェイド平常用的工具，開始幫盆栽澆水還有除草，雖然不知自己做得對不對，但手法應該跟ジェイド做的差不多。  
在處理的過程中，フロイド也不知道ジェイド有沒有發現他的動作，背對的睡姿看起來ジェイド是睡著了，但又好像是假睡，等到最後全部弄完時，他爬到ジェイド床上，在ジェイド背後輕聲細語。  
「ジェイドぉ～你醒著對吧？對不起啦⋯⋯拿東西的時候動到就忘記擺回去了⋯⋯。」  
「⋯⋯フロイド。」  
ジェイド轉過身來，看フロイド一臉擔心的樣子，自己卻嘴角失守，忍不住笑出聲來，而フロイド看ジェイド對自己展現一如往常的笑容，心情上放鬆不少，但同時也覺得自己好像又被ジェイド算計了。  
「ジェイド真是的，我可是很認真的在道歉。」  
フロイド把被單扯開，甚至壓到ジェイド身上，讓ジェイド無法自由動彈。  
「喔呀喔呀，這可真是困擾呢。」  
「ジェイド，香菇盆栽就這樣不管了嗎？」  
「⋯⋯那跟一般的不一樣，少掉一個步驟就很難挽回了呢，下次能再拿到培育株要一年後了。」  
「誒⋯⋯這麼珍貴嗎？」  
「第一天晚上有跟フロイド說呢，但是你途中就睡著了，之後想跟你說也是一臉沒興趣的樣子⋯⋯。」  
「好啦⋯⋯這次是我不對嘛⋯⋯。」  
フロイド邊說邊將頭埋進ジェイド下巴跟胸口位置左右來回磨蹭，頭髮也打在ジェイド臉上，他聞到フロイド身上的味道，這帶點撒嬌的親密身體接觸讓ジェイド心頭一癢，他扶起フロイド的臉龐。  
「フロイド，這件事情就算了，只要フロイド能滿足這個的話。」  
ジェイド不懷好意地說完，故意在フロイド的大腿內側之間頂起他的下半身，隨即意會到ジェイド口中意思的フロイド，開心地回了：「いいよぉ〜ジェイド～」  
此次實驗證明，不管ジェイド如何獨自處在自己的世界裡，最後還是會跟フロイド一同享受專屬於兩人的世界，而桌上的毒菇最終竟也奇蹟似地被救活了。

（完）

後記：感謝各位點進觀看～。此篇是ツイステ深夜60分創作第16回，主題是世界。  
原本最初想到的是想讓ジェイド說滿足他下面的香菇⋯⋯這種下品捏他，不過發現後面會破壞氣氛就算了，但即使這樣フロイド還是會開心地幫ジェイド服務，而且聽到下捏他從ジェイド口中說出來的話應該會讓フロイド更加興奮，反之亦然。

[ジェイフロ]提高意欲的方法

設定集裡關於ジェイド在飛行術意欲高低表的梗。是篇フロイド寵ジェイド的小甜餅。

フロイド趴在床上，視線從手機螢幕離開，看他的手足在對面桌椅上一如既往地整理那些玻璃盆栽。他心裡想著，昨晚已經整一次了，今晚又在整，重複一樣的動作，到底有哪裡好玩的？  
他又再多觀察個幾眼，發現雖然跟昨晚的動作一模一樣，但他還是看出了ジェイド整個人散發的氣氛跟昨夜有所差別，這是只有他才能察覺到的。  
注意到フロイド投過來的視線，ジェイド這才將盆栽放回架子上。  
「フロイド，今晚早點睡吧？」  
「嗯？ジェイド接下來不預習嗎？」  
按照以往的順序，ジェイド接下來會拿出書本好好預習明天的理論課程才對。  
「明天是自習課為主所以沒關係。」  
「這樣啊⋯⋯。」  
看ジェイド避重就輕的回答方式，フロイド知道背後一定還藏有更加核心關鍵的原因，他轉而打開手機裡的課程表，看到ジェイド明天一大早就要上飛行術，而且最近還是中途驗收的時候。

原來如此⋯⋯。  
フロイド像是突然想到什麼從床上跳起來，對ジェイド說：「我要去廚房一下，ジェイド在我回來之前不准先睡喔！」  
說完，フロイド拿起魔法筆就衝出門，留下ジェイド一臉驚訝、又帶著一點期待的表情。  
「喔呀喔呀，這次フロイド又會帶來什麼驚喜呢？」  
ジェイド拿出手機，打算在フロイド回來之前打發時間，即使自己打算睡眠的時間被佔用了他也不覺得有哪裡不好。

＊

「將醬～這是為ジェイド特製的餅乾！形狀是ジェイド最愛的香菇喔！」  
過沒多久，フロイド就抱著一大盒餅乾跑進房間，在ジェイド面前晃來晃去，餅乾的奶油香味四溢於房間裡頭，フロイド拿起一塊餅乾舉到ジェイド嘴邊，示意要ジェイド現在吃下去，ジェイド也配合地直接將餅乾整口咬進嘴裡，順帶聞到フロイド指尖傳來的香氣。  
「ジェイド～味道如何呀？」看ジェイド大口吃下自己餵食的餅乾，フロイド露出滿意的笑容。  
「酥脆的口感加上濃郁的奶油口味，很好吃呢。」ジェイド邊說又邊拿起了下一片放到嘴裡。  
「嘻嘻～我很厲害對吧～」  
「⋯⋯在短暫的時間內就能用魔法做出這麼多，而且還是如此完美的香菇形狀，フロイド真的很厲害。」  
ジェイド在誇獎之餘不忘繼續進食，一眨眼的功夫，餅乾已被吃掉三分之一。  
「欸等等，不是要讓ジェイド現在就把餅乾吃光啦。」  
看ジェイド吃餅乾的速度之驚人，フロイド趕緊把盒子搶過來。  
「⋯⋯真是抱歉，因為太好吃，一下子就不懂克制了。」  
稍微冷靜下來的ジェイド，擦掉自己沾在臉頰上的碎屑。大概是還要分給其他人吃吧，ジェイド心裡默默地想，可以的話，真想全部獨佔下來。  
フロイド接著拿出幾個小透明袋，把餅乾都分裝進袋子裡。果然是要送給別人呢。ジェイド邊看フロイド俐落的動作，邊在旁邊灌了好幾口白開水。  
「好了，這樣應該差不多！ジェイド不準再吃了喔，現在吃光的話，明天飛行術的時候就沒得吃了！」  
把裝好的餅乾整齊地擺到ジェイド的桌上，フロイド一副大功告成的得意樣子，然而ジェイド卻是非常意外，原來這些餅乾主要是給他在飛行術時充飢用的。

「フロイド，謝謝你。」  
即使只是普通的餅乾，ジェイド還是能感受到フロイド的貼心準備和隱藏在背後的巧思，他向前摟住フロイド，在耳邊傳達感謝的話語，フロイド轉而將額頭與ジェイド相貼，凝視起ジェイド的眼眸並瞇起眼微笑。  
「這是為ジェイド特製的香菇餅乾，只給ジェイド吃，不能給別人喔。」  
「嗯，我知道⋯⋯。」  
柔軟又濕熱的觸感沾上ジェイド的嘴唇，是フロイド過來舔去餅乾屑的動作，他馬上張嘴迎合封上。  
此時此刻，兩人嘴邊都充滿了一樣的奶油味道，停留在他們結束擁吻之後也久久無法散去。

原本對飛行術沒有什麼上課意欲的ジェイド，竟然變得期待起明天的到來。

（完）

後記：感謝大家的觀看～最一開始看到設定集的上課意欲（動力）表的飛行術ジェイド有夠低就很想寫ジェイド的情緒心情即使不直接表達出來，フロイド也都會知道然後用自己的方式讓ジェイド覺得有趣開心得到治癒。  
フロイド能幫ジェイド加油打氣的方式其實還滿多的，像是穿啦啦隊短裙跳舞啦（咦）或是露胸部出來餵ジェイド喝（消音）不然就是在床上用身體服務幫ジェイド排解壓力情緒之類的啦（你夠了沒），最後因為想寫健全一點的就讓フロイド做菇菇餅乾給ジェイド吃，相信ジェイド在這次飛行課的表現一定會很好，還會邊吃餅乾邊不小心流露出幸福的亞敗以傻笑惹來同班同學的注目吧。

[ジェイフロ]Holding Hands

大概是篇關於手的小甜餅。覺得他們上了陸地之後的手可以這樣那樣體驗到更多事情⋯⋯。

沙沙——沙沙——。  
從書桌上傳出的細小摩擦和些微金屬碰撞的聲音迴響在房間裡，陸地的作業聲伴隨海底寮的水下環境音效，讓フロイド覺得特別新鮮，他躺在床上，一動也不動地盯著ジェイド，已過去了數十分鐘。  
專心處理玻璃水生造景的ジェイド，也老早就注意到フロイド傳來的熱情注視，要是以往被別人這樣當作觀賞物凝視的話，他一定會覺得不太習慣，但如果是フロイド的話那倒是另當別論。  
「フロイド，怎麼了？該不會是對手作盆栽也產生興趣了嗎？」  
直到準備收拾器具時ジェイド才開玩笑似地轉頭詢問フロイド。  
「才不是呢，我是在看ジェイド的手啦～」  
「手？」  
ジェイド有點驚訝地回頭看了一下自己的手，還是跟平常一樣沒什麼異狀，指甲修剪得非常整齊俐落，也沒有多餘的傷痕，有的只是一點尚未擦拭乾淨的雜屑跟土味，這下ジェイド似乎意料到了什麼，等收完工具後，他特地去清洗了自己的雙手，最後再坐上フロイド的床邊。  
「フロイド，我把手洗乾淨囉，用了你喜歡的海洋清香肥皂。」  
ジェイド刻意把手伸到フロイド面前，不用特別使用鼻子湊過去聞，就能聞到空氣中已開始飄散出一股淡淡的溫和芳香，而フロイド只是向前抓住ジェイド的手，仔細地撫摸ジェイド的手指關節，還在指腹處按壓了幾下。  
好像比剛上陸時候的手指來得更加結實了呢。  
フロイド再伸出自己的手跟ジェイド的擺在一起，相比之下發現自己的粗大一點。  
瞧フロイド對兩人的手掌興味津津的樣子，ジェイド也一臉覺得有趣地問道：「フロイド，在比較手的大小嗎？」  
「⋯⋯在籃球部聽說打球久了手指會跟著變形或長繭，雖然平常不怎麼覺得，但一比較之下看來是真的。」  
「即使一開始我們都擁有一樣的手，也會因為陸地活動的不同而產生變化呢。」  
「嗯⋯⋯。」  
陷入一陣沈默的フロイド不再比較手的差異，轉而將ジェイド的手放到自己的臉龐上，感受掌心傳來的溫度，緩緩地開口。  
「雖然變得不一樣了，但是我很喜歡ジェイド的手喔，像這樣只是放在臉上就很舒服～」  
柔軟臉蛋特有的細緻肌膚觸感在ジェイド手心裡傳開，激發他想對那些柔嫩又富有彈性的部位多加接觸的慾望，フロイド口裡說的喜歡，也讓他的心跳加快了幾拍。  
「我也很喜歡フロイド的手喔，而且因為少了尖銳的指甲和划水用的手蹼，我們可以像這樣緊密地結合在一起了。」  
ジェイド抓起フロイド另一隻手，把自己的手指插進對方的指縫，形成十指緊扣的樣子。  
フロイド笑出聲來，也將手指按下，緊握住ジェイド的。  
在陸地的世界裡，他們不必使用長得嚇人的指甲來當作武器跟進食道具、也不必爭取追逐和逃亡的游泳速度，只要像人類一樣，學習更多精細的作業與魔法的操控，還有當待在彼此身邊時，能夠用雙手來撫慰彼此的身體跟心靈。  
「ジェイド～明天我們一起手牽手去上課吧。」  
「喔呀，要是給アズール發現又要被唸囉，身為一般的人類學生，在公共場所要收斂一點。」  
「欸～不想被アズール唸～」  
「那就趁沒人看到的時候吧，フロイド。」  
「嗯，例如現在♡」  
フロイド說完，伸出舌頭對ジェイド的手指舔了幾下，上頭有他喜歡的鹹味氣息，還能看到ジェイド傳來逐漸爬滿情慾的眼神。  
視線和掌心交接的時間過不了多久，便轉化為甜蜜又火熱的肢體糾纏，像是回到他們以往深暗水底四處無人的隱密環境之下，將彼此的尾鰭不留縫隙地相貼一塊，在專屬於兩人的世界之間盡情暢遊。  
  
（完）

後記：感謝大家點進觀看～此篇標題來自30日cpチャレンジ第一日的題目。覺得他們上了陸地之後的手可以這樣那樣體驗到更多事情了～（意味深）真是太好了(o^^o)


End file.
